Breaking Through
by Tessa Anne
Summary: If you think being a shapeshifter is hard, you're wrong. When Embry Call imprinted on a young girl who is diagnosed with high-functioning autism and anxiety, his whole world will never be the same. Can he connect with a girl who cannot control her emotions, let alone doesn't know how to control it? Better yet, can he teach her how to love? Please read and review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Kenna Mallory has struggled most of her life, has now been given an opportunity to be in a classroom with almost thirty other students. At fifteen, this shouldn't be a big deal, but for Kenna, it was.

At the age of two, Kenna was diagnosed with high-functioning autism and high anxiety. She spoke before, until one day, she stopped. Her development was delayed compared to other two-year-olds, and she didn't understand or was able to display the emotions at appropriate times. Kenna still had trouble speaking after she was diagnosed, but she was soon placed in speech therapy at the age of four; just two years later. Since then, her speech has improved, but her social skills were lacking, and her concentration on certain tasks would be lacking.

Kenna never let that get to her, ever. Unlike what most people have thought, Kenna always had a positive attitude. The only problem for her was that her emotions would get out of control sometimes, that running away was the best option for her.

The youngest of two, Kenna has spent her life in the shadows of her older sister Lauren. Lauren was popular, had a lot of friends, and she was confident. Lauren was _normal_.

Why not Kenna?

Kenna was a unique, special person. She adapts and learn things differently than everyone else would. It's just the way it is. Nothing more than that. Sometimes her emotions would cloud her judgment, but that's okay. People are different, and that's the way it is.

It was the first day of a new school year, and it was this fateful day that would change Kenna forever. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Kenna was filled with excitement and adrenaline. Her body was shaking, as she tried to focus on eating her breakfast. Her mother, Lorelai, smiled at her daughter, as she rested her hand on Kenna's shoulder. "Kenna, just relax, okay? I don't want you to start running again,"

"I'm okay, Mom. I'm just...I'm just...happy..."

Lauren walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. Lorelai gave Lauren a stern look, before their father Henry quickly jogged back inside from his morning run. "Lauren, I need you to keep an eye on your sister. Today's her first day being in a large class. Your father and I need to make sure that you'll take good care of your sister."

"Yes, Mother." Lauren said, sarcastically, as their father moved to kissed the top of Kenna's forehead. "Lauren, listen to your mother." He replied, as he ran up the stairs to get his military uniform.

Their father had served the United States Army since he and their mother met, and though he travels often (mostly on deployment), he has always found a way back home. Sadly, there wasn't any military base within distance of Forks, let alone in Seattle, but he worked remotely for the military (as well as the government). Their mother, however, worked at the only public library in Forks as an assistant librarian, in order to support their family whenever their father was away. For the most part, Kenna had to rely on her sister when her parents were unable to be, but even Lauren couldn't stand her sometimes.

Lauren was jealous of her sister, because Kenna received more attention, but the reasons were understandable for why Kenna needed more support than Lauren did. Though she was bright, Kenna truly did struggle in school. She had to work twice as hard, just to finish her assignments, as well as staying focus on task. For the most part, Kenna would get distracted often, but with the help of her teachers and specialists, Kenna was able to stay on task (well, most of the time).

As soon as Lorelai said it was time for school, Kenna's adrenaline went into hyper-mode. She was already running toward her car, without her backpack, as her parents chuckled, glad that their youngest daughter was happy for a brand new start. Lauren, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. James drove them over to Forks High School, Home of the Spartans, and Kenna couldn't keep her excitement down. Before she got out of the car, her father turned back to her and said, "Kenna, just relax. You're gonna be just fine."

"I'm sorry...I-I just,"

"I know, Kitten, I know. I want you to take a deep breath, and relax. I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"But Dad, th-that does...doesn't...happen. No more,"

"That's right, no more. You'll make some new friends, and you're gonna be fine."

"Pinky?" Kenna replied, sticking her pinky finger out. Her father chuckled, then crossed his pinky with hers. "Pinky, Kitten. Now, get going. Mom will come get you later, okay?"

Kenna nodded, and then got out. She ran up the stairs, trying to catch up to Lauren. "Lauren...wh-wait!"

Begrudgingly, Lauren turned around to face her sister. "What." It wasn't a question, but Kenna didn't know that.

"Are you, are you, are you taking me to cl-l-l-lass?"

"You'll be fine, Kenna. You just have to go to the principal's office to get your schedule."

"B-bu-but?" With that, Lauren walked away, leaving a vulnerable Kenna alone. She looked around, her heart was already pounding, as she walked around each hallway, trying to find the principal's office. Students bumped into her with each turn, voices talking over one another, some basketballs bouncing on the ground. These were all of the sounds that Kenna could hear, too sensitive for her hearing. She was in full-overload, as one of the teachers noticed her and asked (more so mouthed) "Are you alright?"

Kenna's heart was racing so fast, and the blood came rushing through her ears, as she took a look of each students swarming around her. It was all too much, as one of the pale-faced women whom she first noticed, came walking up to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, as her long, blonde curls cascaded down her back. When she went to touch Kenna's hand, her sensory overload had gotten worse. Kenna placed her hands over her ears, as she let out a scream.

Next thing she knew, Kenna ran.

All of the students and teachers watched her, as the principal, the secretary, and one teacher tried running after her. But Kenna was too fast. She ran, as her screams gotten louder, while security went after her as well. She ran through the woods that came in her vision, and she kept going. She ran as fast and as far as her feet could take her; tears streaming down her face. When her feet started to get tired, she stopped, trying to take a deep breath, as she moved to rest her back against a tree. She slid down it, as she buried her face in her hands, rocking back and forth. It was hard to calm down for Kenna, and she was very sensitive to touch, but a warm touch relaxed her.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes roughly, as she saw pair of russet hands, offering to take hers. When she lifted her head up, a pair of dark brown eyes met her hazel ones. His hands were still out, waiting to hold hers, but she shook her head. "N-n-no. P-p-pl-le-ease, do...do not...hurt..."

"I won't ever hurt you, I promise. It's too dangerous for you to be here in these woods,"

Kenna kept shaking her head, trying to look away from him, but he crouched down to look into her eyes. She moved back into the tree, as her hands started to shake terribly. He took one good look at the shaking young woman, and he felt sorry for her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but he could tell that she was overwhelmed and terrified. He moved to sit next to her, and offered one hand to her once more, hoping that she'll accept him. She looked at the hand, then him, and back at the hand again. When she placed her shaking hand in his, an electric current purred between their body heats, and when they looked into each other's eyes, it was kismet.

He spread his arms out, offering her comfort, and without a thought, she went to him. He held her close, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're gonna be okay,"

"W-w-wh-at's y-your name?"

"Embry. Embry Call, and yours?"

"K-k-Kenna,"

"Well, Kenna, I swear that I'll protect you...I promise..." That was the last thing she heard, before Kenna passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Thank you for reading the first chapter for this story. I have a feeling that this story might be controversial, because it's touching a somewhat difficult issue. The idea for this story (for me) was to expose those whom have never heard of some disabilities to have a better understand, and to somewhat visualize how that said person might act in difficult situations. I hope that everyone of you could keep an open-mind, and if you have any questions about what autism is, please don't hesitate to ask. I can answer your questions, and hopefully help you better understand something that's now pretty common here in the United States.

Before, it was 1 out of 175 people who were diagnosed with autism. Now, it's 1 out of 68.

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though I have a feeling that a lot of you will be upset. Just to remind you, that this story is pretty controversial, but that it's also to teach you something about people with disabilities that you may have never even heard of before. So, here's chapter two just for you...enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Kenna didn't realize how long she had slept, until she was jostled awake. She realized that she was in a pair of arms, but she recognized the warmth. She didn't scream, nor did she cry. It was almost as if they were meant to be, she thought. But that seemed far-fetched, especially for someone like Kenna Mallory. Embry carried Kenna out of the woods, and toward the school were she fled.

By the time Kenna became fully awake, she realized that not only the school officials and some of the students were watching her, but that her parents were there...as well as her sister. "Oh thank God!" Her mother cried, as Embry went to set her down on the ground.

Kenna held onto Embry, and asked, "P-p-plea-se, d-d-on't leave."

"I should go," Kenna began to cry, before Embry cradled her face in his warm hands. "I promise I'll come back, okay? Do you trust me?"

She nodded, as Embry leaned in to kiss her forehead before running in the other direction. Kenna wanted to go after him, but her parents came running toward her. They tried to pull her in their welcoming embrace, but she was running on adrenaline. It was too much for her.

What Kenna didn't realize was the effect she was having on Embry.

As Embry ran toward Emily's place, he couldn't believe what was happening. He imprinted on a girl who was clearly different from any other girl he'd ever known. _Kenna_ , Embry thought, as the tiny cabin finally came in his view. She was different, that's for sure, but when he saw her so helpless and upset, he immediately felt a strong connection with her.

Her honey-blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, as it flowed down her back. Her blue-green eyes left an imprint in the back of his head, and instantly, Embry was in love with her. But, there was something that wasn't right. Once Embry was inside, he could feel his heart constricting. Embry wanted Kenna; he wanted to go back to her, but he also knew that it wouldn't be right. She needed to be with her family, not him. He should've stayed with her, and he wanted to stay, but if he did stay, who knows what would've happened if he did. She would've gotten confused, and from what he could tell after the past couple of hours of being with her, she had a hard time understanding and controlling her emotions.

The smell of muffins were beckoning for Embry, as he walked inside to find Sam Uley, Sam's imprint/fiancée's Emily Young, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Jared's imprint Kim Conweller, Leah Clearwater, her brother Seth, and Embry's two best friends: Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. Quil had recently joined the pack about a month ago, and it was a relief for both Embry and Jacob, because now they had their friend with them to join on exciting new adventures. "Hey Embry!" Emily exclaimed, as she handed me a fresh-new batch of muffins.

Everyone else almost practically piled on him, before Sam barked at them. "Knock it off!"

"Where've you been, bro?" Jared asked, his mouth full of muffin bits. Kim slapped him on the back of the head, but that didn't fazed him. Instead, he pulled her into her lap and gave her a light peck on the lips. Embry imagined if it was him and Kenna, but then quickly shook his head of the image. He knew it wouldn't work out, and that he should keep his distance from her. But, why can't he shake the feeling that he's falling quickly for her.

"What is it?" Sam asked Embry, as he wrapped his arms around Emily from behind her.

"I imprinted," Embry finally said, as everyone cheered and howled for him.

"That's great!"

"Awesome, man!"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You dog, you!"

"So, who is she? What's her name?" Emily asked him.

Shifting his feet, he answered, "Kenna Mallory."

No one said a word, except for Paul's sarcastic laugh. "Haha! You've imprinted on the handicapped girl!"

Embry glared at him. "What. Did. You. Call. Her."

"Handicapped," Paul said...though that was his biggest mistake. Embry lunged at him, pushing him against the wall, with his hands tightening around Paul's neck. Half of the guys tried to pull Embry off of Paul, while a couple of the others stood in front of Kim and Emily to protect them, in case something went wrong. "If you ever call Kenna that word again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Embry spoke in a murderous voice, as he gritted his teeth.

Paul held his hands up in surrender, as he spoke in a hoarse voice "Sorry, I won't...aack, I can't...breathe..."

Sam and Jacob finally pulled them apart, as Embry kept resisting. Sam then gave a final pull on Embry's arm, and pulled him out into the backyard. Embry started to pace, while Sam crossed his arms over his bulging chest as he watched. "He shouldn't have talked about her like that!" Embry finally said, as he went to a tree bark and punched a hole in the middle.

"Embry, it's okay. Paul knows that he did something wrong, and I could sense that he was truly sorry. Don't let this get to you,"

"They're right about her; she _is_ different. I can't help how I feel about her, but...I just, I just can't shake the feeling that for the rest of my life, I'm gonna have to punch every single guy who insults her like that."

"Embry, she's your imprint. It's natural to feel like you want and have to protect her. Do you even know what she has?"

He shook his head. "I suspect it's related to behavioral or intellectual, but I'm not sure."

"Did you ever bother to maybe ask her parents about it? If you want to be in Kenna's life, it might be best if you connect with her parents to learn all that you can from them."

"And you think that might work?"

"It's worth a shot. There's not much that you know about Kenna, and you're probably thinking about her in a romantic way without seeing who she really is as a person. Why don't you just talk to one of her parents, and asked them how you can be her friend without scaring her?"

 _Sam's right_ , Embry thought. If Embry continued on with the way he reacted to Paul before, the possibility of him and Kenna connecting on deeper levels will terrify her, and thus giving her the opportunity to run. Question is, will her parents be welcoming to him, and maybe help him out with how to connect with Kenna in a way that she'll understand? Only time will tell...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Thank you again for reading this story, and I'm amazed by how many people have already liked this story. Obviously for anyone whose struggled most of their lives, it's hard to touch a topic that's pretty sensitive for most people, including ourselves.

Im amazed by the outpouring support and fans whom have also known what it's like to bottle up something that shouldn't be a big deal. For me, all I ever knew was that I was hearing impaired. It wasn't until last year that I was diagnosed with autism as well. For me, it was harder to accept in the beginning, but now that I have, I'm not ashamed of it. There's a variety of people who have autism, and there are many categories that you could be placed under. In my case, the only kind of autism I knew was what my brother has, and his autism affected his verbal communication and his social skills. For me, it's primarily social skills and cues. There's nothing to be ashamed of, because whatever it is you have, it makes you who you are.

Anyways, back to the story at hand, I know that a lot of you are hoping for me to write a longer chapter, and I'll try my best to do so for this and future chapters. Oh, by the way, April is Autism Awareness month! Until then, here's chapter three!

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Embry knew that it would be a long shot, but Sam was right. He had to at least talk to Kenna's parents to learn more about it. However, it would seem a bit weird that a boy would ask a parent about their daughter's condition. Actually, her disability. Either way, it's still creepy. Embry took a deep breath, once he found the house where Kenna lived. Luckily, he recognized her scent from a mile away after they met, and he had no trouble finding her.

The only thing he hoped for was for her parents to be accepting of him.

Walking up the steps, Embry's heart was racing already. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous, but as his palms started to sweat, he already knew he was a nervous wreck. Knocking on the door, he wasn't sure if this was right thing to do...but, in order for him to connect with Kenna, he had to know more about who she is. The door opened, and Kenna's mother stood on the other side of it. Though Kenna's mother was shorter than him, he could tell that she had a kind, nurturing side of her. He just hoped that Kenna's mother would like him for who he is. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Um, yes." Embry coughed, trying to clear the nervousness from his throat. "I'm Embry Call,"

"Oh wait, are you the boy who found my daughter in the woods?"

Embry nodded. "I know that this seems out of the ordinary for her to run off like that, but that's how she reacts in intense situations. My husband and I wanted to thank you for finding her. I hope she wasn't any trouble,"

"Oh no, she was great. Um, Mrs. Mallory—"

"Please, call me Lorelai."

"Uh, okay? Lorelai? I know this might be odd, but I wanted to ask you about Kenna."

Mrs. Mallory crossed her arms over her chest, looking me up and down. "What do you want? If you laid a hand on my daughter..."

"Oh no, no, no. You're misunderstanding this! I just wanted to get to know her, but I just don't know what's wrong with her?"

"Are you saying that my daughter is crazy?"

This wasn't going so well. "No, that's not what I meant. I, uh, I just...oh hell, I just want to be your daughter's friend. It's just that, I've never been friends with someone who has more obstacles than most people would, and I just want to know what I'm getting myself into, in order to be a part of Kenna's life."

Lorelai Mallory was left speechless. A boy, one who found her daughter in the woods, wants to be her friend. He wants to learn more about her, in order to know what to do in case something happens. She gave Embry a soft smile, then opened the door wider. "Come in," she said, as she led Embry inside the house and into the kitchen. She gestured for him to sit down, while she grabbed a binder and an equipment that seems like a talking device. The binder had Velcro all along it, and inside of it. "This was what we used before Kenna was able to speak. We still use it sometimes, but Kenna wanted to try speaking on her own, without any devices."

Lorelai gave Embry the binder, as he flipped through the pages, seeing some cartoon-like images and words placed at the bottom of each. "This binder is called a PECS book."

"Peck?"

"No, P-E-C-S book. Picture exchange communication system; it's a form of device for children with autism or whom are nonverbal uses to communicate. We would start off with the basic, and increase the amounts of words we would use for her as she'd improves." She then turned on the device that Kenna has been using currently, and started to show Embry how to navigate through it. "This is a newer, more advanced version of a PECS book, but it's more stressful for Kenna to use sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"Well, mostly because of the colors. She's very sensitive to sound, touch, and sometimes sight. With this device, the bright colors are sometimes too much for her, but she's adapting to the device a bit better than before. It just takes some time to practice using it."

"Can I ask you what she has, that is, if that's okay?"

Lorelai sighed, then put the device down. "Kenna was diagnosed with moderate-functioning autism. What that means, is that even though she can adapt in the real world on her own, she needs more support. Her social cues are lacking, and her verbal communication skills are not at the level of where she should be. Her reading level is of a third grader, and she's also undergoing therapeutic treatment."

"Treatment?"

"Well, she has speech therapy, and she also have help from an occupational therapist during the weekends and after school sometimes. Not often, but sometimes. I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but it might be best for you to know what you're getting yourself into by becoming friends with my daughter. She knows that she's different from everybody, but she doesn't know _how_ different she really is."

It was risky for Embry to ask, but he had to know. "Has Kenna ever had friends before, ones who didn't know what she has?"

Lorelai shook her head. "She mostly had to rely on her specialists, her father and I...and sometimes Lauren, when she wants to."

"What do you mean?"

"When Kenna was two, she stopped talking one day. She wasn't adapting well, and when we took her to specialist after specialist, we discovered that she has autism. For Lauren, she didn't understand what was going on, and because her father and I focused on Kenna's well-being and what we could do to help her, Lauren felt left out. We've tried to explain to Lauren that we still love her, but that Kenna needs us to help her, but she doesn't want to hear it. I think because Kenna is different, Lauren felt alone. Lauren started hating Kenna, and after today, I had to ground my eldest, because she wasn't there to help her sister when she needed her." Lorelai placed a comforting hand like a mother would on her child's hand, and asked, "Please, don't hurt Kenna. She doesn't understand much about feelings and emotions, and although she might be overwhelmed, I think she likes being around you. Promise me that you won't hurt her,"

"I would never hurt Kenna, not intentionally. I just hope that she'll allow me to be her friend, even though I don't go to the same school as she does."

"Well, what matters is that you're willing to be her friend no matter what. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. Kenna may not be able to understand most thing, but she's very vulnerable, and there's no telling what might happen if something goes wrong between you and her."

If only she knew how much Kenna means to Embry...if only...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ I hope that everyone had enjoyed the first couple of chapters so far. I'm excited about how this story has already become successful, though I wasn't expecting it. It's rare to find stories that focused on people with disabilities, but whenever I do find at least one or two, I am happy to read the story. I just hope that you'll all enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it.

Also, just something for you to know, one of the readers have emailed me a question about whether or not Kenna will be 100% comfortable with Embry. Well, for people with autism, it sometimes varies about their level of comfort. In my case, I'm comfortable around my family, because I know and recognize them and their voices more so than I would with a stranger. With Kenna, she's more comfortable with her family, and though it shows that she's a bit comfortable with Embry in the beginning, it's mostly the imprint that making her feel the way she does. Although, that doesn't mean that it wouldn't evolved into something more, but you'll have to wait and see what happens next. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter, 'cause here it is!...

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

The next couple of days, Kenna was doing a lot better. Though she mostly kept to herself, she was able to adapt a little bit inside the classrooms. It was obvious that Kenna was very bright, especially in her English class, because she enjoys reading lots of classic stories. Math is easy for her to count, but it still takes some time for her to focus on the task at hand sometimes. As for History and Chemistry, she did her best in the classes, even though she doesn't like either one.

Her biggest problem, however, was the lack of friends she had.

Most of the high school students were pretty judgmental about a student with disabilities being inside a regular classroom, or in other words: being mainstreamed. For Kenna, this was her opportunity to prove that she's capable of doing things like everyone else. What was more troubling for her was the relationship with her sister Lauren.

Since the incident, Lauren was grounded by their parents. Lauren was pretty much pissed at her younger sister, not just jealous. In Kenna's defense, she didn't do anything. Literally, nothing, but Lauren wouldn't speak to her. That was how horrible it was between the two sisters.

As the school day ended, Kenna walked toward her locker, pulling out a piece of paper that showed the numbers for the locker combination. As she tried to turn the lock to the numbers, she kept messing up. Just as she was about to lose control, a warm hand met her back. She turned quickly, and there was Embry. He smiled and waved at her. "Hey Kenna, how are you?"

Kenna was stunned, and quickly said, "Y-y-you c-c-ame back."

"Yes, I did. Are you trying to get into your locker?" Embry asked, noticing the paper with the numbers in large, bold font. When Kenna nodded again, Embry offered to help her. He was about to do it himself, but he realized something that Lorelai said to Embry about Kenna; that she needed to learn how to be independent, in any kind of situation. Turning back to her, he extended his hand and said, "Here, I'll show you how to open it."

Pulling Kenna to stand in front of him, Embry held Kenna's hand in his, and demonstrated how to turn the lock in order to open it. The entire time that Embry was teaching Kenna, their minds were in separate places. With Kenna, she was excited that she was learning how to do one moderate task, with some help, of course. Kenna wanted to prove that she could do anything a normal person would, and though she was being showed how to do it, but at least she was learning how to be independent.

Embry, however, was feeling the intense attraction to her. Kenna was beautiful, probably even more so than her sister. Embry would know, he ran into Lauren after he left the Mallory house. Lauren was pretty, but she wasn't anything like Kenna. Kenna's bright eyes were sparking in the florescent light, as her honey-blonde hair was pulled up into a partial ponytail. Beautiful wasn't the only word that he could think of, but she truly was. Embry found himself very much attracted to her, but he knows that it's wrong...at least right now.

Kenna was so excited, but when she turned in Embry's arm, she'd gotten a little scared, because of how close they were to one another. Embry could tell how frightened she was, but he still held his hand out for her to touch them. When she did, he asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

She looked up into his eyes, and answered, "No."

He smiled in relief, then offered to take her out to eat...but in the back of his mind, he wonders if she'll ever understand how he feels...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ I know that it was a short chapter, but hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer for all of you. I'm grateful for all of the fans for reading this story, as it does promote the awareness of not just one disabilities, but for all kinds. There are many different types of disabilities, whether it's physical, medical, intellectual, or behavioral. Having a disability doesn't change who you are, but it helps you learn more about yourself, and sometimes you'll find others whom are under the same kind of situation like you are. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, so here's the fifth one...

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

Days turned into weeks, as Embry spent as much time as he could with Kenna. Embry knew that being her friend was more important than his growing attraction toward her. It didn't matter how he felt about her, but that she would learn how to communicate better with him...and hopefully gain her trust in him.

Every day since he's met Kenna, Embry would come over to her house in secret, netting with her parents to learn more about her ways of communication. He tried using her PECS book; even took up sign language to try to help her communicate in a different yet easier way.

He would do anything to make this relationship work. Actually, friendship, but still. Embry truly did care about Kenna's wellbeing, and he would do anything to make her happy and to hopefully help her communicate with him. Has he spent every moment that he could with her, taking her to different places and enjoying the company, Embry still had a lot of responsibilities.

His commitment to his pack was waning a bit, because he wanted to spend more time with his imprint. Sam understood what it's like to be away from his imprint, but that still didn't excuse Embry for acting the way he was; leaving most of his responsibilities to his other pack members. Embry hated being away from Kenna, and it was the same way for her as well.

Kenna didn't understand why she was feeling the way she did, but she hated being away from Embry. He was the only true friend she had outside of her family, and she enjoyed being around him. Her parents could see how happy their daughter was, but there was still worry of whether or not Embry was truthful and wanted to be her friend. Kenna's sister Lauren could care less, but that's what Kenna saw from her. That wasn't necessarily true.

Lauren truly did care about her sister, but she didn't seem to care much about Embry. She didn't trust him, and it wasn't because of where he came from or anything like that. It was because she didn't know if he truly cared about her sister, or if he's being sympathetic toward her. Lauren knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Led to the reason for Lauren to have Kenna and Embry to join her and her friends from school on a trip to the beach on a Saturday morning. Embry wasn't there yet, but Lauren was keeping an eye on Kenna, to make sure that nothing could happen to her little sister. Everyone knew that Lauren couldn't stand her sister because Kenna needed more help than Lauren did, but Lauren did care about her sister. She just has a hard way of showing that she cares. Lauren's friend Jessica moved to sit next to her in the van of Lauren's ex-boyfriend, Tyler Crowley had, as Kenna stood a few feet away from the car, trying to keep to herself.

"Why did you bring your sister with us?" Jessica asked.

"Because she's meeting her friend here," Lauren replied. "And because my parents told me to."

"I get that your parents told you too, but who's her friend? Is she even capable of making friends?"

This caused Lauren to get a little angry with her friend. "That's my sister, you're talking about. Don't you dare talk about her that way, okay?!"

"Relax, Lauren. God, it's just a joke. Besides, Kenna's not a bad kid, she's just odd."

"My sister has a disability, that doesn't mean that she's incapable of being like us, does it?"

"Lauren, calm down." Michael said, as the group started to come and surround them. "You know Jessica, she always talk until someone tells her to shut up."

"Do you think it's easy being Kenna's sister? You have no idea what it's like, trying to watch out for her just as your parents asked, when all you feel is shame! This is the life I have to lead, and I have no choice but to take care of her. Do I like it? No! Do I want to be around her sometimes? No! You wanna know why?! Because every time I look at my little sister, I keep wondering why she was ever born! Isn't that horrible, or pathetic?!"

"Lauren, it was just a joke."

"Just a joke? HA! Jessica, you don't get what it's like to be a sister of someone who's incapable of driving a car, or buying something for herself! It's embarrassing, humiliating, and sometimes, I wished that I never had a sister! Especially someone who's disabled!"

What Lauren didn't realize was that Kenna heard it all. Some of Lauren's friend could tell that Kenna was upset, and they felt empathetic for her. When Lauren turned around, trying to figure out what they were looking at, Kenna was already running down the beach, heading toward the forest. Jessica was already feeling tremendous guilt, but Lauren realized now that she has done something completely horrible. So, she went after her sister, along with some of her friends through the forest. As they continued to search through the forest, Lauren felt horrible about what happened.

She felt truly horrible about what she said, and she knew how Kenna would react if something bad happened. And now, this was the result of it.

As Lauren started walking through the forest, she heard her sister's cries and started moving quickly. Lauren caught sight of her sister, but then another man came up to Kenna. Lauren was about to go after her sister, but she stopped when Kenna recognized the man. Then, Kenna's sister moved behind one of the trees, as she watched Kenna and the man interact (well, in Kenna's own way).

"Kenna? What happened?" He asked her, as Kenna stretched out her hand for the man to take. Lauren soon realized that the guy must be Embry, Kenna's new friend. She wasn't sure how to react to Embry, since he was attractive and all, but it seems like Kenna trusted him more than anyone else.

"S-s-shame. I-I sha-ame,"

Lauren watched on, as Embry slowly approached Kenna, taking her hands on his. "No, Kenna. You're not someone to be ashamed of,"

"S-s-sis-st-er, s-she..."

"She said something?"

Kenna nodded, and Lauren could see that Embry was practically beginning to shake, but he stopped. Something wasn't right with the guy, but her sister trusted him. Kenna wouldn't look Embry in the eye, but that's normal for Kenna. She wouldn't even look at her own sister in the eyes, or even their parents sometimes, unless asked to do so. Embry softly placed a finger under Kenna's chin, and lifted her face up so that she could look at him. "Hey, you're an amazing person, Kenna. Don't doubt that, okay? You have more challenges then most people, but that's what makes you unique."

"D-d-do you?"

"Do I feel ashamed of you?" He said, answering for her. Kenna nodded, and he answered her back. "No, I'm not ashamed of you. You're different, just like me. We're both humans, and we're both different from everyone else, and that's okay. I see you the way you see me, as someone who's extraordinary."

Kenna leaned in, as Embry's strong arms enveloped her into a warm hug. Lauren couldn't believe how trusting Kenna felt about Embry, but to her, she still questions whether or not the guy was trustworthy enough. Even though Lauren loved her sister because they were family, she still hated the fact that her sister is incapable of doing anything on her own without any help. Her parents would always put Kenna first, and that was expected. Even if Kenna was a boy, she would always be put first ahead of Lauren. If anything were to happen to their parents, Kenna would receive everything from their parents...not Lauren.

If only Lauren knew of Kenna's capabilities, let alone about the growing relationship/friendship between Kenna and her new friend Embry Call...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ I hope that you're enjoying this story as much as I have writing it! This story has already become extremely successful, in ways that I cannot imagine! I hope that you will all continue to enjoy this story, as much as I have! I know that some of you are still wondering why it's going so slow, but I promise that this story will speed up a bit. It's taking a lot of time to get all of my stories together, especially after finishing up my spring semester, and now I have to deal with some financial issues for the upcoming school year, but I will do my best to get all of my stories posted. Please bare with me, during this somewhat problematic time. I'm sure that those of you whom are in college know exactly how I feel, in regards to high tuition, and issues with getting financial aide.

In the meantime, here's chapter six!

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

Waking up after a long night of patrolling the reservation has really taken a toll on Embry's health. He became exhausted all the time, unable to sleep for more than two or three hours a night, and it's affecting his capability to function like a normal human being. But, this is what he's made to do, and there's no turning back. The one thing that Embry looked forward to each passing day was Kenna. Nearly a month and a half has passed since they've met, and already Embry was developing strong feelings for this girl.

What was hard was that she didn't know how he felt. As he's trying to develop a way for Kenna to communicate with him in a way that they could both understand, he could instantly read her mind whenever she was upset. For Embry, it was hard for him to see people treating Kenna as if she's an invalid. She was more than that.

Embry's even went over to Kenna's place to hang out with her, as well as getting to know her family. Though Kenna's parents love him and are happy that he's willing to be Kenna's friend, Kenna's sister Lauren didn't trust him. It probably had to do with what happened at the beach, because after Embry had calmed Kenna down, he let it ripped with Lauren. He felt guilty that he yelled at Lauren, but he was protecting his imprint, and he would do it again.

He hoped that today would be different, because he wanted his mother to meet Kenna.

Now, here's the thing about Embry and his mother, Tiffany Call. Embry and his mother have a wonderful relationship, and he has always come to rely on her opinions, but ever since he'd started phasing, their relationship has slightly be strained. There's a reason for Embry not telling his mother about his life as a shapeshifter, and it was purely for her own protection, but now, what he needed was for his mother to understand how much Kenna means to him.

He was told by Kenna's mother that she would be driven down by her sister to meet him and his mother for lunch. As he tried very hard in fixing his hair, he heard his mother's footsteps heading toward the bathroom he was in. She laughed, which caused him to turn. "Do you need some help?"

"No, no...I got it." Embry said, but his confidence wasn't there. Fear and anxiety was what he was feeling at this point. "Sit down, Embry. Let your poor old mother do it,"

Complying, he sat down on the bench out in the hallway, as she went to tousle Embry's hair and make it neat. She had the natural talent as a hairstylist, after spending most of Embry's childhood, working as a bank teller, trying to make ends meet. "Embry, why are you so nervous? Didn't you say that she's your friend?"

"She is, Mom. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm, well, I'm starting to have these strong feelings for her, and I don't want to scare her away."

"Well, she must be special, huh?"

"Yeah, or something."

"You'll be fine. How hard could it be for her to meet your mother?" She replied, finished with styling Embry's hair and headed toward the kitchen. Embry knew that his mother deserves to know the truth if Kenna's going to be a part of their lives forever.

"Uh, Mom, there's something I have to tell you about Kenna."

"What about?" Tiffany asked, busying herself with making lunch.

"Kenna's not exactly like you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"She has autism,"

When he finally said it, Embry hoped that his mother would be more open with Kenna, but her reaction said otherwise. She stopped what she was doing, and turned around slowly, and soon, the worse reaction that Embry would ever have to see. "What? You mean to tell me that the girl you're friends with has a disability?"

"Yes, but she's an amazing girl. She's bright, intelligent, and beautiful. Sure, she has some challenges, but I care about her to want to help her; to make this work."

"I cannot believe that you're considering a relationship with someone like that."

"Like what, Mom?" Embry said, his anger is close to the surface.

"I don't mean it like that, Embry. I'm just saying, that the likelihood of a relationship to ever occur between you two is merely impossible. A friendship, I can understand, but being romantically involved with her, I cross a line at that. I won't have my son dating someone who's incapable of having a job or driving a car in the future."

Realizing too late what she's done, Embry's anger was soon let out. "You won't let me?! Mom, I love Kenna, more than words could describe, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Love? Sweetheart, you have to realize what you're doing here, especially when it comes to someone like Kenna."

"Really? And what's that?!"

"Embry, she's vulnerable, doesn't know much of what's going on. I think it's best if you two just remain friends, that's all."

"Mom, I'm still her friend, but at some point, she will fall in love with me. I already loved her the moment I met her."

"Embry," Tiffany sighed, coming around to her son, gently touching his cheek in a motherly way. "I just don't think you're understanding what's going to happen with the two of you. I understand how you feel about her, but do you honestly think that a relationship can occur between you and her? She has a disability, something that will always affect her behavior and understanding of what's going on in time and place. You have to think about the consequences of being with someone whom have these challenges that will never go away."

"Mom, I hear you, loud and clear. But, here's the thing...I am in love with Kenna, and nothing nor anyone will get in the way of that." With that, Embry took off. Tiffany called out for her son, but he wouldn't turn back. Instead, he headed toward Kenna's place, hoping that they haven't left yet.

Luckily, they didn't. As he'd just arrived to Kenna's house, she and her mother were already stepping out the door. Embry's heart soared, as he looked at his imprint. How beautiful she was, wearing a simple blue dress with lacy, long sleeves, wearing black flats. For someone who was comfortable with only jeans and t-shirts, she'd dressed up pretty nicely. Kenna noticed Embry instantly, and smiled. "Embry!" She shouted, as she ran toward him, not having a care in the world.

Her mother looked on with a warm smile, as Embry pulled Kenna into his arms, holding her close to him. When she started to pull away, he subconsciously lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. God, did he love her. "W-w-what are y-y-ou d-d-doing here?"

"There's a change in plans, I hope your up to go to the beach, and maybe to the diner?"

"B-b-but?"

"Don't worry about it, Kenna. My mother does want to meet you, but she's busy today. Well try another time, okay?" Embry hated lying to her, but it was for the best. How far can it go, lying to Kenna about everyone's feelings toward her? She's an incredible person, yes, but how she sees the world is very different from everyone else. How can Embry love her if he can't truly accept her?

Only time will tell...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I'm sorry for the long delay, but the first thing I wanted everyone to know is that I'm taking a summer class that'll last for about five weeks, and it's pretty condense. It might be difficult for me to post new chapters anytime soon, but I thought I'd let everyone know ahead of time that this class is important for me, because I am planning on graduating in the spring next year, and this class I'm taking is something that I'm required to take. Wish me luck with this class, and hopefully I'll pass it with flying colors!

I could tell that a lot of you are upset with Embry, but understand that this happens to a lot of people with disabilities when it comes to relationships. For me, I've only been in two serious ones, and neither one of them worked out, partially because I wasn't "ready" to be in a relationship. Having a disability is hard, and sometimes it's hard to be in a relationship that probably won't work out if the other person doesn't fully comprehend that there will be challenges in the relationship.

Now that this is coming ahead, you will soon see that Kenna's feelings are becoming very developed, and you may be in for a shock of what will happen in this chapter. So, here's the seventh chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it...we'll see...

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Kenna didn't understand why Embry wouldn't take her to meet his mother, and a part of her started to wonder if he was ashamed of her. Her sister was ashamed of her, as were her parents at times, but it wasn't something that she could help. _This_ was what made Kenna the way she is, and there's no going back in changing things. Every time that she saw Embry, she would always ask if she's going to meet his family and friends, and every single time, he never gives her an answer. It was frustrating for her, because she wanted so much to learn more about Embry, but she was afraid to say the words.

It was soon being realized that Kenna was developing strong feelings for Embry. However, she wasn't quite sure of what she was feeling exactly; just that she had this strong connection with him, and that she didn't want to lose him.

The connection was undeniable, but because Embry was afraid to introduce Kenna to his mother and his friends for many reasons, there was this strong feeling that their connection was soon beginning to fade. Kenna cared about him, but again, she was afraid to lose him...let alone, herself. She didn't know why, but that was the way that she felt about the whole situation.

On a rare, sunny day, Embry and Kenna were at the beach just spending the day together. Embry sat in the sand, his arms around his knees, as Kenna spun around in circles, wearing a flowy, pink dress with the sleeves reaching down to her elbows. He was entranced by her beauty not just on the outside, but how her disability has made her incredible on the inside. She brought joy to his life whenever he felt like giving up, and whenever he was on patrol, his mind was consumed with her. She made him want more, and he wanted to help her as much as he could, but how far could he go?

She smiled, as her arms became outstretched, as she continued to spin around in the sand. Embry's grin had widened even more, as he started to chuckle heartily. When Kenna finally stopped spinning, Embry got up and walked toward her. Her smile remain, but her eyes said otherwise. Embry knew that it was wrong to lie to Kenna about why he couldn't introduce her to his family, but it was for her own good.

He's trying to protect her from the judgement that he knows will come her way.

"You having fun?" He asked her, taking her hands in his which stilled her movements. Kenna couldn't look up at him, because she felt nothing but confusion and anxiety just being near her friend. Moving one of his hands, Embry placed it underneath Kenna's chin and lifted her face so that her eyes would meet his. "What's wrong?"

"I-I, um. I-I d-d-on't kn-no-now,"

"About what? You can trust me,"

Kenna's free hand moved to his shirt, resting where his heart was beating rapidly by just being near her. Embry noticed the hand, and looked back at Kenna and smiled. "Kenna?"

"I-I-I...I c-c-ca-are...f-f-or..."

"You care for me?" Kenna nodded, and in that instant, Embry felt like the weight of the world was finally lifted off of his shoulders. His imprint had admitted (in her own way) that she's developing feelings for him, but he noticed that she was terrified as well. Moving closer, their chests had met when Embry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked her, relishing in the warmth of her body, and her lingering scent. Embry was in loved, and he hoped that one day she would accept him for who he was...and hopefully she wouldn't run away.

Then again, doesn't that work both ways?

Kenna looked back at him, and shook her head. "N-n-no. A-a-are you?"

"I'm afraid of losing you, but not of you."

Releasing her other hand from his, Kenna's hands were placed on his chest once more, as her heart started to lurch in her chest. The sensation she was feeling was nearly becoming too much for her to handle, and Embry realized this. There was one thing he could try, but he wasn't sure if she's willing or not. "Kenna, do you trust me?"

She nodded, and he continued. "Kenna, I know this might be crazy...well, maybe uncomfortable, but close your eyes."

When Kenna did as he asked, Embry moved his hand that was under her chin and moved it toward her cheek. Moving his other arm from her to waist to cradle her face in his hands, her heartrate went even faster, so he spoke softly to her. "Kenna, it's okay. I would never hurt you, I promise you that. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. I just hope you'll be okay once I try this,"

Next thing she knew, she felt warm lips against hers. Kenna was in a state-of-shock, but the connection she felt with Embry never faded, as her hands moved around his waist, trying to hold onto something so that she wouldn't fall. Embry was on adrenaline, as the kiss became a bit intensified. His warm fingers soothed Kenna, as their tongues met in a dance, but she stopped. Embry noticed, and quickly pulled away. "Kenna, I'm so sorry."

Trying to understand what was happening, Kenna felt that she should've run, but she didn't. She stayed. Looking back at Embry, she took shaky steps toward him. Embry felt horrible about what he did, but then Kenna's hands were placed on his rough cheeks. When his eyes met hers, Kenna leaned up and kissed him back, as his arms immediately wrapped around her waist, never wanting to let her go...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hoped that you've all enjoyed the last chapter, especially with Embry and Kenna finally kissing! I wasn't sure if it was too soon, but after writing it out, I felt that it was the right time. Now, everyone could see how much they truly cared about one another, and as their relationship evolved...well, let's just say that there will always be challenges up ahead.

Trust me, I know. I've only been in two serious relationships in the past, but of course, both occurred long before I discovered that I had autism. The only thing that was affecting both was because of my hearing impairment, and the issues of not understanding social cues. Relationships are hard, but in the end, you learn more about yourself and what you look for in a potential mate for life, I guess you can say.

Anyways, just for fun as well, if you like Disney, I have posted a poll on my profile page in hopes of finding my next story in one of the choices, but you can only vote up to five choices. If you're interesting in reading one of the latest stories that I've written, look on my profile page for more information.

So, here's chapter eight! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

Since the kiss that Embry and Kenna had shared on the beach, it never happened again. Embry was terrified about Kenna's reaction, while Kenna was having trouble understanding what was happening.

Embry knew that it was risky, kissing his imprint like that, but she was willing to kiss him back. The relationship between Embry and Kenna was pretty complicated, but in the end...they were meant to be together. For now, Embry was taking a risk in introducing her to his mother once more. Everytime she asked, he would feel even more guilty about lying to her. He never told her the reason for why they couldn't meet, but now was the best time for them to meet.

Embry drove over to Kenna's place to pick her up, and though she was terrified of riding with someone who wasn't family, she trusted Embry. She knew that he would take care of her, and she trusted him with her whole heart. As they were driving toward Embry's place, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as Kenna looked out at the scenery. He smiled, and took her hand and gently squeezed it. Kenna turned, and smiled back at him.

"Are you excited?"

She nodded. He subconsciously rubbed his thumb over the back of Kenna's hand, as he focused on the road ahead of him. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but a part of him felt that his mother wouldn't take any of this lightly again. When they finally arrived at the house, Embry helped Kenna get out of the car, taking her hand again as they walked up the steps. Taking a deep breath, Embry opened the door and called out for his mother. "In the kitchen!"

With Kenna close behind, Embry followed the sound of his mother's voice, as well as the smell of her cooking. As Tiffany Call turned around, she gave Kenna a soft smile, even though there was still a sense of worry in her eyes. "Hi Kenna, I'm Tiffany, Embry's mom. It's so nice to meet you,"

Kenna nodded, as Tiffany showed her around the house. They were there for almost an hour or so, eating lunch (a least a meal that Kenna would be able to eat), as Kenna started to become a bit immersed with Embry's world. Kenna liked Tiffany, because she was kind and caring, but Kenna didn't know how Embry's mother felt about the poor girl.

As a parent, Tiffany would always worry about her son whenever he entered a new relationship. It was expected. Any parent would worry for their child when it comes to relationships and new friends being made.

As Tiffany watched on from the kitchen window, she saw Embry and Kenna sitting on the porch swing, enjoying the view and the silence. She could see that her son truly cared for Kenna, but she was worried for both of them. Part of it was because of Kenna's condition. Tiffany grew up on the Makah reservation, and she knew of the challenges of being around someone with a disability. She never told Embry about her brother, who was diagnosed with Down's Syndrome from birth. Tiffany never told her son, because her brother had already passed away by the time Embry was born. It wouldn't have matter, but for Tiffany, she knew that she should've told her son the truth.

However, this wasn't the only reason why she was worried about the young "couple".

The other reason was that she knew of Embry's secret. She'd always known since the moment that Embry started sneaking out late at night. She knew the truth of Embry's "condition", after having a private conversation with Sue Clearwater and Billy Black. Since then, Tiffany had kept her mouth shut about everything, even though she was hurting on the inside.

None of it was her son's fault, but rather his father. If she hadn't gotten pregnant by the man who left her, her son would've never been in this predicament. She wished that she was smart enough to be with a man who never inherited this curse, but regardless...she loved her son dearly.

What's even more difficult for Tiffany was that the poor girl had no idea of his secret either. She felt sorry for the girl, and she hopes that Kenna will understand more about this crazy world.

If only...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I apologize for the delay in posting any new chapters. I was out of town last weekend, visiting my relatives in Pennsylvania and driving four hours there and back can take a lot of you. Plus, this week is my last week of my summer class, and time is of the essence to make sure that I at least get a B-average in the class. At least I enjoy taking the class, but there's a lot of information to cover in only five weeks, that sometimes you never know what the grade will turn out to be.

I promise that I'll try to write as many chapters as I can, but we'll just wait and see. I'm thankful for everyone who's interested in this story and have sent many reviews and their love for this particular story. So far, there are 51 reviews for this story alone, and over 100 people either favoring the story or having it on their radar. You guys are so awesome, and I hope more will soon come to enjoy this wonderful story.

Anyways, here's chapter nine, so enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

As the connection between Kenna and Embry grew, the stronger they were. Embry was learning so much about Kenna in how she adapted in the world. For example, Kenna would normally go for walks with either her parents or sometimes her sister Lauren. However, because Lauren still held some resentment, Embry started to take up walking with Kenna whenever he had the time.

However, time was of the essence...

Embry's job as a shapeshifter and protector of the tribe was such a grueling and demanding job. Because of his duties and his "love life" is now falling into one another, it's much more difficult for Embry to catch a break sometimes. What's even more difficult for Embry was hiding who he really was from the girl he loves. Her safety was his number one concern, and telling her the truth about who he truly he and what he does could make or break a relationship that could already be blossoming between the two.

He truly does care for Kenna, and he does love her...but has he told her? Well, the answer is no. Why, you ask? Well, that's mostly because Kenna doesn't quite understand what "love" means between a man and a woman.

It's understandable that Kenna doesn't necessarily have a grasp on relationships and any other aspects to it. She has autism; she sees the world _and_ people differently, that for her to understand fully about relationships and the feeling of love for another person in a romantic way it's almost foreign to her. He needed for her to see how he sees her. She was beautiful in his eyes, and he loved her regardless.

However, life would never be simple as Embry would hope it to be.

Sitting at the table, while the other guys and Leah were bantering away, Embry was lost in thought. He knew that everyone else in the pack wanted to meet Kenna in-person, but his fear still got to the best of him. Today, her sister was taking her over to Sam's place, as he waited and hoped that she wouldn't run off. He has to face reality that Kenna is different from everyone, and though he wants to protect her, a part of him feels ashamed of what happened to her.

He knew from the moment he imprinted on her that she was different, but he never realized how different she was until he got to know her better. His greatest fear was that people wouldn't understand or accept that two people like him and Kenna could ever make a relationship work at all. Could a future even exist for him and Kenna? Not even Embry knows the answer to that question.

It's understandable that he's afraid, Embry knows that. However, his fear will only intensify if their relationship does grow and people whom are incapable of understanding the kind of relationship that they have is worth fighting for. From the pack, the only ones who understand the situation was Emily, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Leah, and Seth.

Jacob and Quil were close friends with Embry, so they would've supported him no matter what. Seth looked up to Embry, as well as Quil and Jacob, so there was no doubt of his support there. As for Leah, Emily, and Sam, they knew Kenna very well. They've seen her everyday in town, and although they've each only known her either from afar or from interacting with her once or twice, they gave their support to Embry when they learned that he imprinted on her.

Embry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car come up, and Kenna's natural floral scent started to faintly come his way. Abruptly getting up, everyone stopped talking when he practically started running toward the door. Sam stopped Embry, pulling him back as he started to growl to get to his imprint. "Relax, you don't want to scare her off."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, just let me go see her before she starts to panic."

Sam let him go, but he knew that something wasn't right. Once Embry was outside, Sam looked out the door, as his imprint came over and patted his back. "You okay?"

"Something's not right,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think Embry's ashamed of Kenna,"

"What? Why?" Emily asked, as they watched Embry greeting Kenna.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out."

Embry held Kenna's hand, as they walked toward Sam and Emily, but he automatically knew that he would end up getting a long speech from his leader. Not trying to scare Kenna, Embry introduced her to them. "Kenna, this is Sam and his fiancée Emily. Guys, this is Kenna."

"It's nice to meet you," Emily replied, extending her hand out for hers. Kenna couldn't take her eyes off of Emily's scars, and reluctantly shook hands with Emily. "Would you like to come in? I'm making some blueberry muffins,"

Kenna turned to Embry, whom nodded. "It's okay, I'll be in with you."

"B-b-ut..."

"I promise," Embry whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as Emily gently dragged her inside. Sam closed the door behind them, then turned and crossed his arms. "What?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Sam." Embry tried to get inside, but Sam stopped him. "Sam, stop. I need to go see her,"

"She's fine, Emily and Leah have her. Now, you and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"Are you ashamed of Kenna?"

"What?! What the hell?!"

"Look, I'm thinking about Kenna, since she's an honorary member of this pack, okay? It seems to me and the rest of the guys that you're kinda embarrassed about Kenna's condition."

"Kenna has autism, that's not a condition! It's a disorder! Something that can never go away,"

"Hey, don't get angry with me, Embry. You're the one acting like she's nothing,"

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? You're too afraid to admit that you're in love with someone who's different. Am I right?"

Embry started to realized that this was true. He was afraid to admit how he felt, but that was because she'll never understand what love was. What he didn't know was that Kenna was watching the exchange the whole time...

Who knows what her reaction will be...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I am happy to announce that I have finished my summer class, and I've passed! Yay for me! I will try my best to post as many chapters as I can before I go back to school in August, and hopefully before I go on vacation later on in the month, but we'll see about that. A lot of reviews came in, and I'm not surprised by how many are upset that Embry is still too self-conscious about Kenna. Because he's never been exposed to someone who has a disability, Embry doesn't know how to handle something that's very difficult to understand.

I apologize ahead of time that this chapter isn't long, but I hope to write longer chapters later on.

Well, hopefully Embry will come out of that shell and move on, but until then, here's a chapter in double-digits now!

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

Embry had spent most of his time by Kenna's side, never losing sight of her whenever he felt possible. The more he'd spent time with her, the harder it was for him to focus on his job as a protector of the tribe. He wanted to make her happy, but neglecting his duties was not gonna help him through this relationship. With Kenna, however, she wanted Embry to kiss her again.

Kenna was starting to realized how she felt about him...but she couldn't quite explain it. What she did know was that she wanted him to kiss her, to hold her, and so much more. She saw how her parents were with one another, and even her sister with the many guys she's been with. Why can't she have that?

Well, not even Kenna knew the reasons behind it.

She's spent nearly every waking moment with Embry, so why won't he kiss her? Why won't he hold her like her father would hold her mother? Why?

Kenna was at school, heading toward the cafeteria to eat lunch. It was hard for her to sit with anyone in the cafeteria, especially with her sister. People looked at her and judged her because of what she had, and Kenna knew that they were looking at her. She felt uncomfortable the moment she step foot inside the cafeteria. Everyone turned their heads toward her, and because Kenna couldn't take it, she left immediately. Heading toward the library inside the school, the head librarian was kind enough to allow her to eat, since she knew about Kenna's disability.

Being autistic doesn't change who she is as a person. What it does it defines her as a unique human being. Kenna smiled at the librarian as best as she could, as she headed toward the corner of the library, hoping no one would look at her. Luckily, the shelves in the library was pretty tall; tall enough to hide her from everyone else on either sides. Once Kenna started eating at the table, she noticed someone from behind one of the bookshelves. When she looked up...Embry was there, waving at her. Forgetting her lunch and her bag for a moment, she ran toward him and leapt into his arms.

Embry's arms went around her small frame, as he held her close, refusing to let go. He snuck into the building during patrols, hoping that he could see her for a few minutes. He didn't want to cause any trouble, so he pulled her behind the shelves, protecting her from any intruders. Once Embry pulled away, he whispered to her while still keeping Kenna in the safety of his arms. "I'm sorry, I just had to see you. Why are you eating in here?"

"I-I-I, I don't h-h-have a-any friends."

Embry's anger started to get to the best of him, but Kenna's hands moved toward his chest. He looked down, as Kenna continued to speak. "E-e-Embry, p-p-p-please don't be m-m-mad."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried, that's all."

"D-d-don't worry, be h-h-happy."

Embry chuckled softly, as he looked into Kenna's eyes. He wasn't expecting for what was about to happen. Kenna leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Who knew that she had guts...or...well...rather not say.

Her small hands rested on the back of his neck, as Embry was trying to process what was happening. His imprint was the one to initiate the kiss, not him this time...and he was started to feel more through his body than he thought. Without thinking, Embry lifted her up into his arms, as their kiss intensified. He wanted to give her something that was more powerful than a simple kiss, and he wanted more with her, but he also knew that this was wrong. He couldn't take advantage of his imprint like this, but in the moment...all he thought of was how much he wanted her.

They stumbled toward the shelf they were hiding behind, and when Kenna's back hit, some books from the other side started falling to the ground. That caused Embry to stop, along with the sounds of the librarians moving toward the sound. Embry quickly placed her back on the ground and muttered, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Kenna didn't understand what was happening, and by the time the librarians came to her, she felt embarrassed. She felt ashamed of what she did, and a part of her didn't feel trusted to be alone with Embry ever again.

As Embry headed toward the forests, he stopped for a second to catch his breath. He realized that he could've easily taken Kenna right there in the library, but in his mind, he didn't feel worthy to be with Kenna in that way. How could anyone as special as Kenna ever love someone like him...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay of posting any new chapters. I've been tied up with working lots of hours when I'm supposed to be off, and I'm back in school, hoping to finish my last year of my Bachelor's Degree on a high note. I know that everyone has been dying to read more chapters, and I'll try my best to post whenever I have time. I made the choice to take four psychology classes, one of them being online, and the likelihood of me turning my focus to writing may be a bit hard to do. I'll do my best and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

That one kiss has caused nothing but trouble for Embry and Kenna, for separate reasons. For Embry, he didn't want to push Kenna into something she might not be ready for. For Kenna, however, she assumed that she wasn't meant to be with Embry in any way, shape, or form.

Since then, Kenna had begun to distance herself from him.

Kenna couldn't understand why Embry was acting like this, nor did she understand why he ran away? Was she too much? Was their "friendship" going nowhere? Why can't he talk to her? So, she kept her distance. Kenna assumed that Embry no longer liked her, and she did what was best for her, which was keeping to herself.

Her parents became worried, while Lauren did whatever she could to keep Embry away from her sister. Lauren thought she was protecting her sister from Embry, but she doesn't even know how much of an impact he has on Kenna. For awhile, Kenna became despondent, distant from everyone in her family, and keeping more to herself. She would run away from her problems, causing scenes at school and at home; practically everywhere she'd went.

Embry has tried several times to make contact with Kenna, but to no avail. No matter what he did, she refused to talk to him. Day by day, Embry became physically weaker, while Kenna's emotional outbursts grew worse. It was difficult to keep her distance from him, but that was all she could do. She didn't understand the connection she and Embry had, nor did she understand why she was reacting the way she was, but it was the only thing she knew how to do.

It's been difficult for her in the last few days, and since then, everything has fallen apart for her. Surprisingly, Lauren was the one to pick up the pieces, and since then, she's been trying to help Kenna move past it. And how was she gonna do that?

By taking her sister to a bonfire party.

How dumb is that?

Obviously, it was stupid, but that was the only thing Lauren could think of. It's crazy how the mind works in so many way. So, Friday night was the night of the party, and of course, Lauren dragged Kenna to it. Kenna wasn't really interested in going, but the only bright side for her was that she was able to spend some time with her older sister, no matter how much Lauren hated her. Well, at least in her mind.

As the party went on for a couple of hours, Kenna was already feeling uncomfortable. She knew she didn't fit in with her sister's crowd, and it was evident the way Jessica talked down to her, and Lauren allowed it. It was pretty harsh, and a part of her wished that Embry was here. She'd missed him, so much that she'd tried to get away from half of the guys who's been coming up to her and trying to touch her. They knew she would react to someone touching her, especially someone she didn't know. Only with Embry, the reaction was a pleasant one.

Kenna tried to move toward the waters, when Craig, a senior who's on the football team, came up from behind her and grabbed her ass. She flinched upon contact and jumped five feet away from him. "Stop!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of little ol' me?"

"P-p-please, just stop." Kenna replied, unable to convince him to stop. With half of the guys on the football team, they see Kenna as a target, because she was a naïve, autistic woman who didn't know her place.

"C'mon, you're a freak, anyone would want to have a go...including me." He grabbed her arm, as she tried everything she could to fight him. Next thing she knew, he pushed her to the ground and started pushing up her shirt...causing her to flinch at his touch. Kenna screamed, terrified for her life, but then she didn't feel Craig's hands on her anymore.

Sitting up from the sand, she saw Embry, who started punching and throwing Craig around. Soon enough, they started to fight one another and rolled around in the sand before Embry finally went on punching the living shit out of him. Kenna was panicking, terrified out of her mind and trying to put the pieces together. Before long, Paul and Jared tore Embry away from Craig, whom was almost losing consciousness, while Jacob and Leah ran toward Kenna to comfort her. She didn't understand how he got to her in time, but she was glad.

Then again, she was also terrified.

Kenna looked to Leah, and she sought out comfort. Leah wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, trying her best to stop her from crying. "It's okay, he didn't hurt you. You're okay,"

Sam came out from the woods, as Jacob and Jared moved to carry the beaten guy, and soon...he was fuming. "Embry! What the hell?!"

"He was hurting her, what was I supposed to do?!"

"You weren't supposed to nearly kill the guy, that's what! Jacob! Jared! Take him to the hospital, and if they ask what happened, say he was attack by an animal in the woods."

Once Jared and Jacob were gone with Craig, Sam turned to Kenna and pulled her out of Leah's arms and into his. Embry tried to break away from Paul, but Sam shot him a look. "You practically scared your imprint! What the hell's the matter with you?!"

Imprint? What did he mean by that?

Well...that wasn't something anyone would've expected...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is short, but with my classes being back in session, I hardly had time to write new chapters lately. Also, I found out two weekends ago that my maternal aunt (my mother's half-sister) passed away from kidney cancer (well, I'm not sure what the name of it is, but that's all that I know). It's been stressful, tiring, and difficult to write anything with a lot on my mind, but I'll try my best to write as often as I can. So, here's chapter twelve, and I hope you like it...but you might not. We'll see...

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

Embry had realized it was too late now to back out; he had to tell her the truth. But, could Kenna really handle the truth? Knowing her reaction the moment she tried running from him, the likelihood of her ever accepting them was very slim.

They made it to Emily's place, and the entire time they were there, Kenna wouldn't look at Embry. He assumed that part of it was due to the incident, but deep down...he knew the real reason.

He tried touching her hand, but she flinched every time. Watching her from across the room broke his heart, as he tried so hard to be close to her. That was merely impossible. He went into the kitchen, angry at himself, when Emily followed close behind. "Embry? You okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Just let her come to you, Bry. It's gonna be hard for her, especially after what happened."

"What're you talking about?"

"She told me that you kissed her, and ran away."

"Wait, how did you..."

"Her mother came by the bakery your mother owns. That's how I heard,"

Wait, since when were his mother and Kenna's fast friends? He had no idea that they were even friends at all, but there would be time later to divulge in that. "I thought that it was wrong to do that, okay? She doesn't know anything about this world, and now, she might've been exposed...because of what I did."

"You were doing what you thought was best for her, and stop trying to change the subject!" Damn, he was caught. "Look, you obvious have some unresolved issues that you and Kenna need to work out, so you might as well do it now."

"So, you want me to tell who I am, especially after what happened?"

"No, Embry, it's obvious that she's not ready to know the truth just yet, but at least give her some clarity. Help her see and understand that what happened between you and her...that it's real. It's obvious that you love her, so why don't you tell her that."

"I want to wait to tell her how I feel once I tell her what I really am, not like this."

"Well, you have to tell her something, or else you'll lose her completely, and she'll never come back to you once you tell her you're a shapeshifter."

Embry knew that she was right. Emily knew from experience, and she was right about Kenna. He was avoiding everything that has happened before the incident, so he took action. Walking into the living room, Embry went toward Kenna and pulled her up from her seat. Taking her outside, he closed the front door and gestured for her to sit on the porch swing with her. When she sat down, he moved to sit next to her.

He could tell that she was trying to inch her way to the corner of the swing, but he wouldn't have it. "Kenna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, and I will always regret that moment forever."

She wouldn't look at him, and flinched when he touched her hand. "Kenna, please...don't do this,"

She kept resisting, and the next thing she knew, he pulled her and kissed her. At first, she could feel her lips moving with his, but as his hold on her tightened, the sensation she felt in her body intensified so much, that she pulled away and slapped him. "NO!"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Embry realized what he'd done. He practically forced himself on her, a woman with autism who could easily run away any second now. "Kenna, I'm sorry..."

She moved off the porch, and started to run...and what did he do...he ran after her.

They ran through the forest, as Embry tried to stop Kenna from going even further into the forest. Little did he know was that when he started phasing due to his anger from the incident, Kenna turned and screamed...and blacked out...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay. I have a lot of personal issues going on at home, and it's been pretty difficult for the last few days. I want to write, but there are times when I need to pull away before I come back. Please bear with me during this hard time, as I try my hardest to get back into writing again.

So, I just wanted to update everyone with this story, and just to let you know that at some point, there will be a love triangle. Yes, a love triangle! I'm pretty sure most of you who love drama are hoping for it, and no...it's not with Embry. Who might Kenna being in love with, you ask? Well, take a guest and leave me a review, and I'll try to give off hints of who the mystery guy will be.

The first mystery about the new guy is that he's not an ordinary guy. Now, if you want to take that and run with it, please go ahead and let me know what you think.

Also, if you've ever heard of Wattpad, I have currently posted an original story on there under the name TessaDamron. If you would like to check it out (and you are a member of the site), please do so, it would help me out a lot!

So, hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

Embry felt so guilty about what happened, that after Kenna passed out, he took her home, and prayed that she would forget what happened. That's easier said than done...

The next day, he came by her house again and hoped that she was okay. When he went to knock on the door, Lauren answered it. "Oh, hell no! Get off my property!"

"Lauren, let me explain..."

"No, whatever you did to my sister, it ends now!" Lauren tried to block Embry from coming in, but when he caught sight of Kenna, he ran past Lauren to get to her.

"Kenna, wait!" He shouted, as he ran up the stairs behind Kenna. Once he reached the top, he watched as Kenna slammed the door to her room. Rushing toward it, he knocked on the door. "Kenna, please! Let me explain!"

"NO!"

"Kenna, please...don't do this."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kenna...please...I love you," Embry did it; he finally confessed to his imprint that he loved her. He didn't hear anything for a while, but then the door opened.

Kenna's face was covered in tears, as she tried to wipe her face. Looking outside her bedroom door, she then pulled Embry inside and locked the door. Turning to him, she asked, "Y-you l-l-love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

Kenna didn't move for a second, and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms. Their kiss wasn't rushed, but there was a lot of passion in it. Embry's hand went around her neck, holding her in place, never wanting to let go. She moved her hands up his chest, noticing each line of his hard pecs and tracing lines over them.

Embry could hear Lauren muttering curse words, but he didn't care. Once he knew she was out of hearing range, he lifted Kenna in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. Locking the door behind them, he turned around with her, pushing her back against it.

Kenna's hands slid into his hair, tugging on the ends of it, as their kiss had intensified. Moving from her lips to her neck, Embry pressed soft kisses, trying to taste every bit of her he could, as she let out a moan. As he was about to pull her shirt up, Kenna grabbed his hand to stop him. Looking into his eyes, she saw the lust and love he felt for her, but her fear and anxiety had gotten to the best of her. "Hey, Kenna it's okay. It's me, only me."

She couldn't speak, as Embry brought her down to the ground, never once releasing her from his warm embrace. Taking her face in his hands, Embry looked at her and said, "Kenna, do you trust me?"

Nodding her head, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then pulled her toward the window and opened it. Stretching his hand out for her to take, he said, "Come with me. There's something that I have to show you,"

Looking back at the door, Kenna wasn't so sure. Turning back to Embry, his hand still reached for hers. "Trust me," he replied, waiting for her to join him.

Reluctantly, Kenna placed her hand in his, as he lifted her onto his back and jumped out the window and ran through the forest in lightning speed. Will he tell her the whole truth, or won't he?

Only one way to find out...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** _I apologize again for the delay in posting any new chapters. My personal life has been extremely difficult for me to handle anything, including writing. I have recently finished with classes for the semester, and because I have been focused on finishing up with my classes, I hardly had anytime to do anything else. Plus, my family is coping with a lot of things that's been going on in the past few months, and it's been weighing heavily on my mind, because it changed everything for my family. The only thing I will say is that I will be having another niece coming four months from now...but the situation of the matter is not a pleasant one. My family are trying to cope with the news, but I hope you'll give me some time to deal with this, as I try my best to post new chapters and stories._

 _I wanted to make good news, which is that I will be graduating with my Bachelor's of Arts in Psychology in May 2017! I'm very excited about it, but I will tell you that there are more news as well in my future, but nothing to be shared just yet. When the time comes, I will let every one of my favorite readers and fans know. Thank you for supporting me throughout, and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!_

 _Always...Tessa Anne_

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

Once they've reached the forest, Embry helped Kenna climbed down his back, as he moved away to pace across the forest floor. Kenna watched as he paces, and then he stopped. Turning back to her, Embry moved to take her hands in his. "Kenna, I'm not who you think I am."

"I-I-I don't u-u-und-er-s-s-stand?"

As he rubbed his thumbs over her hands, he moved in closer, moving his hands to wrap around her waist. "Kenna, I love you. But, you might not like what you're about to see."

Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he moved away from her slowly, as he started to undress himself. Kenna covered her eyes, as he chuckled. "It's okay. This is the only way that I can show you the truth. Once he was standing without any clothes on, he closed his eyes...and shifted.

When Kenna didn't hear his voice, she'd uncovered her eyes and let out a gasp. She started to back into a tree, without realizing it, as the wolf came closer to her. She wasn't sure what to do, as the animal moved to sit in front of her. Bowing his head, Kenna realized that the wolf wasn't intended to hurt her. Stretching out her hand, Kenna moved slowly, as she moved to touch his fur.

It was an odd sensation, but at the same time comforting. She looked into his eyes, and she knew that it was Embry. She knew that he was here with her, and she knew that he would never abandon her in any way, shape, or form. When he turned back, Embry quickly pulled up his pants before Kenna came toward him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him down and pressed her lips toward his.

Holding her there, he knew that he was already home. This was where he belonged; holding Kenna in his arms and never letting go. Their kiss became passionate, as he backed her into a tree, his mouth never leaving hers. Cupping her face in his warm hands, Kenna felt safe, as her fingers traced over his abdomen. As he wrapped his arms around her, Embry lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kenna froze, unsure of what was happening, but when Embry caught the fear in her eyes, he whispered, "I'm right here, Kenna. I'm not going anywhere,"

"I'm, um, I-I-I...s-s-sca-a-ared,"

Running a finger down her cheek, he said, "I'm here, Kenna. I will always be here, no matter what." His lips met hers again, but before they could deepen it, Embry could sense danger...more so a bloodsucker nearby. Turning his head toward the scent, Kenna could tell something was wrong. When she touched his neck, he turned back to her and kissed her once more. "I need to get you out of here, Kenna. Okay? I'm taking you to Emily's, where you'll be safe."

"B-b-but,"

"I need you to be safe first, but I promise I'll be back for you."

"P-p-pro-mise?"

"Always,"

Though it seems like he was stating the truth...but not even they knew that there was no way he could keep his promise for long...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Hello all, and I apologize for not updating any new stories in the past few months. In recent months, I'm going through a lot, and I'm also back in school so it'll be difficult to write and update any new stories or chapters for a while. I'm not sure of how long it will take, but I'm letting you know ahead of time that I might not be able to update it frequently, so I'll try my best to post as often as I can.

I do want to say that I'm also working on more stories, but if there is one you would be interested in me writing, whether it be about a character from a book or TV show, or a specific book or whatnot, let me know. I'm open to any new ideas. And again, please bear with me and my busy schedule, and I will let you know of any updates thus far.

Thank you and happy reading, from Tessa Anne

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

Some time had passed after Embry dropped Kenna off at Emily's place, and since then, Kenna's been a nervous wreck. She didn't understand what was happening, but what she did know was that she felt safe.

Kenna could trust Emily, because she had this maternal instinct. Just as she'd relied on her parents, Kenna also relied on Emily to protect her.

However, she didn't understand why Embry was so different. Kenna loved him, still, but he was different...just like she was. Somehow, they were similar in how different they were from the real world, and they connected on all kinds of levels too. No other person had made her feel things the way he has. In a way, she wanted him...she needed him.

Unfortunately, Kenna started to pace, and no matter what Emily did, she was still nervous and afraid. Emily calmly walked toward her, attempting not to scare her. When she patted Kenna's shoulder, Kenna jumped. "Kenna, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"Oh, t-t-thanks."

"Do you want to sit down?"

Nodding her head, Kenna moved to sit on the couch, while Emily took the rocking chair, trying to keep her distance. "I know that this might be scary for you, but Kenna, I want you to know that you can trust us. We won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"I-I-I u-u-under-s-s-stand."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Wringing her hands together, Kenna wanted to ask Emily something, but was afraid of what she would think of her. "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I n-n-need to, uh..."

"Need to go to the bathroom?"

"No-no, I, I..I wa-nt t-t-to aa-aa-aask..."

"Ask me something?" Kenna nodded. "Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

"H-h-h-how do y-y-yo-ou k-k-kn-ow if y-y-you a-a-are r-r-rea-dy?"

"Ready?" Ready for...oh. Oh," Emily soon realized what Kenna wanted to ask. She could tell that there was so much tension between Embry and Kenna when he dropped her off. There was so much sexual tensions from what Emily could tell just by watching how Embry looked at her...and Kenna at him.

When she recollected herself, Emily asked Kenna if she could sit next to her. When Kenna gave her consent, Emily moved and touch her hand in a maternal way. "Kenna, are you afraid of losing Embry?"

"Y-y-yes."

"I know that it can be a scary thing to think about, but it's okay to feel that way. I'm sure that when you and Embry are ready, you'll know when you're both ready."

"W-w-what if I-I-I am?"

"I'd say for you to tell him that you are, and if he's ready to be with you, then you'll know how he feels about you."

"Am, am, am I b-b-bad?"

"No, of course not." Emily said, as she calmly pulled Kenna in her arms to comfort her shaking self. "What you're feeling is completely normal, is natural to feel that way."

Soon enough, Kenna was able to calm down, and eventually Embry and the others came back from their patrol. Kenna noticed Embry walking toward her, and when he pulled her in his arms, she could feel his soft kisses on her forehead. "You okay?"

She nodded, clinging to his shirt by tugging on the edges with her fingers. Enjoying the light scratches on his back that Kenna was giving him as a way to self-soothe herself and him, Embry smiled into her golden locks, as he could feel the strong desire to take her...but he knows that now wasn't the right time.

Or was it?...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize again for the long delay in posting any new chapters, but with my classes starting to kill me, it's kinda hard to keep up with my stories. I'm struggling in one class as of right now, which is essential to my degree so that I could graduate, and I fear that I may have to retake the course again during the summer if I don't manage to get at least a C- or higher. Plus, after submitting an application for grad school, I was rejected by the program, and now I have to wait another semester to apply again for a different grad school/program. For now, I'm trying to figure things out, and kinda feeling a bit disappointed but I'm trying my best to take my mind off of what's happening.

In the meantime, please bear with me during my struggling semester, and I promise that I will try my best to post new chapters but it will take time. Please bear with me for the next couple of months, and I promise I will get back to updating again soon.

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

Embry took Kenna over to his house, luckily his mom was out of town for a small business conference (whatever the hell that meant), and as they were walking inside his house, Kenna's body started to shake. Pulling her into his arms, Embry ran his hands over her back, trying to soothe her shaking. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, as she tugged on the back of his shirt, holding on as tightly as she could. "Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispered, as he begun to press kisses over her forehead. When she leaned back, Embry ran his fingers through her soft curls, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

When their eyes met, Kenna and Embry were feeling lost in lust for one another, but Embry broke the silence and moved toward the kitchen. "So, uh, do you want anything to eat?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as he moved around to make a grilled cheese sandwich for her. He learned from her mother that she liked basic food, but that she was still adjusting to trying new things. It made sense for him to make something that she was more accustomed to eating, rather than something she wouldn't. Moving besides him, Kenna rested her hand on his back, and whispered, "C-c-can I-I help?"

Smiling at her, he brought her around and stood behind her. Reaching around her, Embry took her hands in his and guided her through making the meal. With each motion, the sexual tension between them had started to catch flame...slowly burning through their veins, as they tried hard not to do anything. There was an undeniable chemistry between Embry and Kenna, that when they finally finished making the grilled cheese sandwiches, Kenna quickly spun around in his arms. Holding his face in her hands, she pulled him down and kissed him...hard.

Embry's arms quickly and tightly wrapped around her waist, as his tongue met hers in a languid dance. Lifting her onto the kitchen counter, Kenna spread her legs to accommodate his body, as he moved in to kiss her again. Her nails scratched the back of his neck, as he ran his warm hands over her body. Kenna started to feel a little out of breath, but she was enjoying every moment she had with Embry. Embry, on the other hand, knew that this wasn't right. It shouldn't happen like this, 'cause she deserves more than a "heat of the moment" fling.

 _She deserves more..._

Quickly pulling away, Embry pressed his forehead against hers, as they relearned how to breathe. Kenna tried to pull him back, but he quickly moved away, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can't do this, Kenna. I just can't," he replied in a gruff voice.

Kenna's legs began to wobble as she tried to get off the counter, and her face started to turn red with anger. Then, she shouted. "WHY?! W-WH-WHAT'S WRONG W-W-WITH ME?!"

Turning around, Embry realized that she was about to leave, then grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. "Kenna, stop!"

She kept trying to fight him, as he pulled her into his arms. Refusing to let go, he rested a hand on her cheek and tried to calm her down, but it didn't help. It only made it worse. "Kenna, look at me. Kenna, stop, Kenna..." Embry whispered, but as Kenna continued to fight him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, as she continued to fight.

For a small person, Kenna was very strong.

Embry held on as tightly as possible, but not too tight that it would hurt her. Her body started to shake, as tears started to flow down her cheeks. He kept whispering for her to stop, as she continued to fight. Then, when he closed his eyes and kissed her temple several times, Kenna closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing even more and started calming down. His hold on her loosened, as her hands found his and held on to them as tightly as she could. She didn't know what to do, and neither did Embry.

But, what Embry did know was that she was upset because of what happened. He just didn't know why.

For Kenna, however, she wanted more.

She was ready.

Once she'd stopped and relax, Embry started to pull away, but Kenna turned around in his arms and pulled him back. "DON'T!" She screamed, trying to reach for him however way she can to hold on longer. Cupping her face in his hands, Embry wiped her tears and whispered, "I'm not leaving you, Kenna. I just don't want to hurt you, nor do I ever want to lose you."

Looking down at his lip, Kenna was trying to understand what he was saying, but at the same time wanted him to stop talking. He gently lifted her face so that their eyes could meet. "Kenna, I love you. You know that, but I don't want to hurt you or lose you. If that ever happens, it will break me. If you want us to move forward, all I ask is for you to meet me halfway, okay?"

Nodding her head, he kissed her lightly, but the lust erupted again. He pulled away, but Kenna held him close, their lips barely touching. "Don't, Embry. D-d-don't l-l-let me go,"

"Never," he replied. She kissed him again, and soon, Embry lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen...as the stove was cooling off...as was the steaming grilled cheese...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

As the rain started to pelt heavily on the window later that night, Kenna opened her eyes slightly, then closed them again. Turning away from the incentive sound, she'd realized that she wasn't alone. She felt a strange warmth on her back, and when she noticed the arm that wrapped around her waist was russet-colored, she smiled.

Yes, they did it. They slept together for the first time, and Kenna was very, _very_ , happy that it had finally happened. At first, they were both nervous, and Kenna body did start shaking when Embry tried to run his hands up and down her arm. But, when he whispered that it's okay and how much he'd loved her...she finally let go of her fear and, well...they finally did it.

After months of agonizing over it, Embry was very happy that he was able to move forward in their relationship. Yes, it was slow in development, mostly due to Embry's fear of losing her, but they seem to connect on so many levels. Embry made Kenna feel normal and accepted by the world, while Kenna made Embry feel at peace and calm, never have to worry about losing someone he loves anymore.

Embry's eyes opened, and when his met Kenna's, his mouth cracked into a smile. She smiled back as well, as she moved her hand to rest on his cheek. He moved in and pressed his lips against hers. Without moving away, he whispered, "You okay?"

Kenna nodded. "More okay,"

He pressed his forehead against hers, and moved in to kiss her again. Kenna's hand moved around his neck, as he pulled her over so that she was on top of him. Sitting up, they never broke as Kenna's hands moved around his neck to run her nails through his short hair. As she tugged lightly on the ends of it, Embry's hands tightened around her waist, trying not to break her.

Without realizing it, Embry's mother was moving up the stairs toward his room. As the door was quickly opened, Embry maneuvered Kenna back to the bed, trying to cover her from his mother. "Oh my, Embry!" His mother cried, as Embry and Kenna pulled the covers over them. "What the hell are you thinking?!" She shouted, as Kenna quickly hid under the blankets even more.

"Mom, I can explain."

"Really?! Explain why you are in bed with the Mallory's daughter?!"

"Wait, you know Kenna?" Embry said, though that's probably what he shouldn't be focused on.

"Embry Nathan Call, you are going to get dressed, and one you both are, you are going to take her home so her parents don't worry. When you get back, you and I are going to have a long conversation, is that understood."

There was no questions about it. Her words were final. Once she'd closed the door, Embry turned to Kenna and realized that she was quickly getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes. "Kenna, stop." He replied, standing up and putting on his boxers. He moved toward Kenna, who was tried to fix her shirt, and turned her around. He noticed that there were tears in her eyes, as he moved in and kissed her. Kenna's arms moved around his waist, as Embry cradled her face in his hands, their tongues meeting in a languid, passionate dance.

When he pulled away, Kenna was out of breath, causing him to smile a little. "I don't want you to worry, okay? I'll talk to my mom, and explain everything about us, but you have to know that she can never know my secret like you do."

"Why?"

"Because she's not supposed to know, I don't know how else to explain it. Just trust me, okay?"

When Kenna nodded, he pressed another kiss to her lips, then her forehead. Once they were dressed, Embry drove Kenna home, and as he walked her toward the front porch of her house, he pulled her back. Kenna looked up at him, as he took her face in his hands once more, gently stroking her cheekbones with the tips of his thumbs. "Kenna, I love you. No matter what happens, know that I love you and I always will."

"W-w-why a-a-are you s-s-say-ing..."

"'Saying goodbye?' No, Kenna, I'm not saying goodbye. That'll never happen, but if it does, only if you ask me to leave."

She quickly shook her head, as he pressed another kiss to her plump mouth. "I'm just letting you know that if something happened, you can always find me...and I'll always find my way back to you."

"Pr-pr-omise?"

He nodded, and took her in another kiss again, but it didn't last long...because of Lauren. "KENNA!"

Lauren came outside and collected Kenna, telling her to go in the house. "B-b-but, but."

"Kenna, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

Kenna smiled, then moved into the house, but before Embry could leave, her sister stopped him. "What are you doing to her?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You think that you can seduce my little sister, when you could end up hurting her. I want you to stay away from her, for her sake."

"I will only leave if she ask me to, and she hasn't yet."

"Look, you don't know all of the things that entails with my sister, and I'm doing everything I can to protect her."

"How are you protecting her, when you keep your distance from your own sister?" He pointed out, and he wasn't wrong. But in truth, Lauren was doing what she could to protect her little sister, in her own way.

Lauren moved closer to Embry, and as she spoke in a low voice, she said to him, "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but you need to stay away from my little sister. I'm doing this for her own good."

As Embry watched Lauren walk inside, he looked up to see Kenna's figure from her bedroom window, as she pressed a hand against the glass. There was one thing he did know, and that was he would never walk away from the woman he loved more than life itself...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the author note, but this is exciting news for me to tell everyone. Well, two great news!

First, I have graduated with my Bachelors in Psychology, and now I'm going to go back for my Masters. Whatever my Masters will be, I haven't quite decided yet, but hopefully I'll figure it out as I take some classes here and there.

Second, I was offered a new job, where I will be working as a Teacher Assistant in a growing Autism program at a local elementary school.

Although I have a lot of student loans to pay off, I still have to work at my current job at the hospital, but only on a weekend basis...but I will have to talk to my boss to see what we can do. But, I'm very excited, and I promise that I will try my best to post new chapters when I can. I was traveling over the weekend to Pennsylvania to visit some relatives, with some access (but not a lot) to the Internet. So now, I'm trying my hardest to post new chapters during my summer break.

I will let everyone know when I won't be able to post, especially with the amount of training I will have to do for my new jobs. I will let you know when I will be out when the training comes up, but until then, I will do everything I can to post new chapters and stories as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

Embry continued to see Kenna, even though her sister was strongly against it. No matter what they did, Lauren always had to say something, but nothing would keep him away from Kenna except Kenna. She was the only one who could tell him to stay away, but so far...she hasn't. As they continued to spend more time together, their sexual attraction intensified.

It has intensified to the point that they were constantly doing it whenever they could...either at her place or his. They were safe about it, and quiet, but still anyone could tell if they were in the act the moment they walk into a room. But, that didn't matter. What matter was that they were happy and there's nothing, and no one, that could tear them apart.

It was already the day of graduation for Kenna's sister Lauren, and of course, their parents convinced Lauren to take her sister with her to the graduation party at the Cullen's house. Lauren wasn't sure if it was a good idea, and Kenna knew about the Cullen's through Embry. He told her that they were vampire, their natural enemy, and Kenna was fearful of ever stepping foot into the house.

But, what choice did either of the girls had.

As Lauren pulled up toward the Cullen's house, Kenna felt her nerves start to kick in. She had already told Embry what was happening, and he had already told her to steer clear of the Cullen's if they approach her. That didn't mean that it would work out very well. Kenna was still worried about something bad happening, but the moment she and her sister walked into the house, the sound of music, people chattering, and laughter were the ones that caused to become even more nervous. As Lauren started to meet up with her friends, Kenna moved toward a dark corner, and tried her hardest not to look at anyone.

Soon enough, a little pixie came bouncing over and introduced herself. "Hi, you must be Kenna. Lauren's sister, right?"

Kenna nodded. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you."

When she heard the name 'Cullen', part of Kenna wanted to run, but she was already in a corner with nowhere to go. Kenna had a panicked look in her eyes, and Alice noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? You don't have to be scared of me,"

"Wh-wh-why?"

"Because we won't ever hurt you, Kenna. Besides, you smell like dog from your mate, so I don't plan on ever going near you if your mate protects you."

"Wh-wh-what?"

Before Alice could say anything else, Kenna noticed that three shapeshifters came up the stairs: Jacob, Quil, and Embry. As soon as she saw Embry, she gave Alice a quick smile and rushed toward him. When Embry caught sight of her, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Running his hands over her body, he checked to make sure that she was physically fine, before pulling her back into his warmth. Then, he smelt her hair and could detect that a bloodsucker was near her. He started to growl, but Kenna's hands held onto him tightly, scratching lightly over his back to comfort him. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Kenna nodded, resting her cheek against his chest, as she could hear his heartrate slow down a bit. Soon, Kenna heard Alice's voice again, as she and Embry turned to find Jacob standing behind Bella, talking to Alice. Quil made his way toward them, and Embry asked, "What is it?"

"The bloodsucker said they're coming,"

"What? Now?"

"Soon, in a matter of weeks. Their leader wants to talk to us about the vampires that's coming to attack,"

Soon enough, they were in one of the rooms in the house, where Carlisle Cullen leaned against the corner of his desk, Edward and Bella stood next to each other, and Alice in the comfort of her boyfriend...or whatever they'd called it...Jasper Hale. Kenna didn't know, nor did she want to ask. Jacob and Quil stood next to each other, while Embry held Kenna closer to the door, in case she started to have anxiety and wanted to leave.

"Hold up, who's coming?" Jacob asked them, as Carlisle tried to explained to the shapeshifters about the vampires that were going to attack the town.

"Vampires, newborns. They're powerful, but they're reckless. No matter what you do, they want one thing and one thing only: blood. Jasper is more familiar with their weaknesses, and if you're willing to help us, we can get rid of them for good."

Jacob looked at Quil and Embry, and they nodded at him, confirming that they agree to follow him no matter what. "Alright, we're in." Jacob replied, as Bella tried to argue for him not to join the fight.

Kenna looked up at Embry and asked, "Wh-what's happ-e-ening?"

He looked down at her and said, "We're going to war."

"Wh-wh-what does th-at m-m-m-mean?"

"It means...we may or may not survive..."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the note, but after much deliberation of what is to become of this story, I feel that it's time to bring it to a close. This story has been a wonderful blessing for me, but at the same time, I feel that we're already seeing how Kenna and Embry are growing as an imprinted couple, even though they both have faced a lot of obstacles throughout the story. In the next chapter, which will be chapter twenty, it will be the last of the story. If there will be an epilogue or a sequel, I don't know, but what I do know that this story will end with a bang (a good one, of course).

So, just to prepare all of my readers, the next chapter will end this beautiful story, and we'll see what happens...and hopefully I'll figure out if I should add an epilogue or not, but we'll see. Thank you very much, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter or two!

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

A couple of weeks had gone by, and so far, Kenna felt the nerves sinking in even more every single day. It was a challenge, but Kenna was doing the best that she could, trying to adapt through every change in schedule and pace for her. If she thought that transitioning to a mainstream classroom setting was bad enough for her, turned out she was wrong.

But, Embry was there for her every chance he'd get.

He would always make time for her, and in return, Kenna started to open more around the pack and some of their mates. They were slowly becoming a family.

Lauren's graduation from high school had come and gone, and surprisingly, Kenna and Lauren soon grew closer as Embry continued his ongoing training with the Cullen's. Kenna didn't realize that Lauren was trying to protect her when it came to her stuck-up friends, and even around Embry, and Kenna started to appreciate it. However, because Lauren was not an imprint of any of the pack members, keeping a secret from her sister grew harder and harder to keep. But, on the bright side, they were becoming more like sisters than ever before, even though it took years for them to get this far.

Soon enough, the day came. The day of the battle came. All of the girls who were imprints were staying at Emily's place for the day, but there was no telling how long it would be. Luckily, Emily had already spoken to Kenna's parents, letting them know that she and the girls were friends of Embry, and they wanted to have a sleepover to get to know her better. Though her parents were reluctant, they agreed since it would be good for Kenna to socialize with other people and adjust to sleeping over at someone else's house.

Emily had already introduced Kenna to her niece Claire (Quil's imprint, who's only three-years-old), and her two friends Kim Conweller (Jared's imprint), and Rachel Black (Paul's imprint and Jacob's sister). They were very warm and welcoming to Kenna, and she was very happy to get to know them better. As the pack members got ready to go, Kenna stood on the porch with Embry, as he pulled her into his arms and held her, leaving soft kisses on her temple.

Turning her head, Embry cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "Everything's going to be fine, Kenna. I will come back, that I can promise you."

She couldn't speak, but there was no need to. Embry knew what she was thinking, as he pressed a kiss to her lips, then to her cheek, and her forehead. "I love you, Kenna Mallory."

Taking one of his hands in hers, she held it toward her chest, where her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. He smiled, then kissed her again when Sam shouted for them to get going. Stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, he whispered, "I'll be back, Kenna. I promise,"

Soon, he was gone.

And Kenna felt more alone than she'd ever have before in her life. She felt a part of hands gently touched her shoulders, causing her to jolt and almost run away, until she heard a sweet, calming voice. "It's okay, Kenna. It's just me,"

Turning her head, she saw Emily smiling at her, as she tried to hold her hands with caution. When she was given consent, Emily continued. "We're going inside to make brownies, would you like to join us?"

This was a first for Kenna. No stranger has ever invited Kenna to do an activity that could either be a great experience for her, or one that makes her frustrated easily. Slowly, she nodded her head, and followed Emily inside.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kenna spent her time with the other imprints, and for the first time in her life, she was able to make new friends. Of course, that didn't stop her from worrying, but at the same time, it was nice to have some distraction for a while, even if it was for the whole day.

Soon, night fell, and the girls were all tired out, and were now sitting in the living room. And nothing. None of them could do anything at this point, not even watch the television. The nerves were growing within each and everyone of them...and it sucks. As the silence continued...a loud howl was echoed.

And another howl...

And another...

And more...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Breaking Through—Embry x OC**_

 _ **(Set During Eclipse)**_

 _This story is dedicated to those diagnosed with autism or any form of disabilities (specifically for two of my five siblings...and myself, as well), and those who faces struggles and obstacles every single day, as they've tried to be equal to everyone that surrounds them. Having a disability doesn't make you look, act, or seem stupid and incapable; instead, it represents who you are as a person, just one who has more challenges than most people do._

 **Diagnosed with autism, Kenna Mallory has spent most of her life in the shadows. Though her family loved her, the challenges that Kenna has to face day in and day out has always been difficult for her. During her youth, she was placed in a self-contained classroom, but because her parents wanted to help her to be switched over to mainstreamed. On her first day in high school as a sophomore, Kenna nearly had a breakdown. What she didn't expect was to run into the arms of a man who could help her...and possibly, her potential love interest.**

 **Embry Call has spent most of his life in the shadows of his two best friends. He was always a quiet guy, but when he started to phase, his perspective on the world changed drastically. What he didn't expect that fateful day he was on patrol, was that he would imprint on a woman who was autistic. What first started as friendship, Embry tried to understand more about Kenna; finding ways to help her communicate better without getting frustrated every so often. But, more importantly, Embry wanted to help Kenna understand feelings; specifically _his_.**

 **When their friendship soon turns into a romantic prospect, how will Embry be able to help Kenna understand what "love" means to him and her? Can Kenna understand, and be able to show affections for the guy who would always be there for her, or will her disability always get in the way?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the long delay again, but at the moment, I am in a bit of crisis with where I am currently working, and it's become too problematic for me that I started to put my writing on hold indefinitely.

Where I'm working is not ideal, and when I thought I wanted to go into education, turns out I was wrong all along. My family knows that I don't want to work there anymore, but my parents said I have no choice but to stay for the full year, otherwise I would never be hired by the public school county again. I discovered that when I tried to look for a job at another school, or even to transition to another program at the school I am currently working for...but nothing is happening. So far, I was able to score some interviews for agencies where I would have the opportunity to work with children with autism in a more one-on-one setting, which actually is something I'd prefer, but now I need to find out if I could work part-time until everything's straightened out. I've only had a few interviews, and another lined up for next week, so we'll see what happens next.

I promise that I will try to update as much as I can, but I just want to let everyone know that it might not be often, since I am in a tough situation with my job.

On the bright side, other than scoring more interviews so far, I was accepted into an online master's program at Arizona State University. The program is Applied Behavior Analysis, and with that program, I could become certified to be licensed to work with kids with autism in an agency. I am super excited about it!

Anyways, for this chapter, it will be the last, and I am considering posting an epilogue of this story as well to end the story completely, but I'm not 100% sure. If everyone feels that this chapter is not enough to end it, then I will definitely post an epilogue to finish it, and if it does finish the story...then it does.

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

The girls were all shell-shocked, as they tried to find out what was going on. Luckily, Quil and Seth came through the bushes in their human forms to speak to them. Seth and Quil walked toward them, and they tried to speak, but neither one of them could. They were out of breath, and it seems like all hope was lost. Until Seth finally spoke up, saying, "It's Jake! He's hurt!"

Everyone started to grab their jackets and headed outside. Some had piled into Emily's car, and others into either Kim's or Leah's. Sitting in the passenger seat in Emily's car, Kenna's nerves were skyrocketing. It's was hard to remain calm when all Kenna could focus on was Embry.

Was he okay? Could he have gotten hurt like Jacob did?

There were so many different scenarios going through Kenna's mind, and as soon as they reached the Black's home. As soon as Kenna got out of her car, she caught sight of Embry...seeing that he was fine. She ran toward Embry, and jumped into his arms. He held on as tightly as he could, never wanting to let her go, as her arms tightened around his neck. When he set her down, he pressed his lips against her temple, and whispered, "It's okay, I'm okay. I'm alright, Kenna. I promise,"

Kenna pulled back slightly, running her hands over his face and his chest, but stopped searching further when Embry's hands held hers. "Kenna, I'm okay. I promise you, I'm okay."

She nodded, unable to say anything because there were too much sensory emotions happening for her in that moment. Embry moved his hands to cup her face in his warm, calloused hands, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Pulling her into his arms, Embry continued to leave tender kisses from her temple all the way down to her neck. Kenna's hands were tightened into a fist, gently scratching his lower back, but that was slowly beginning to cause the heat between their bodies to form. When she pulled her head back to see his face, Embry ran his thumb over her cheekbone and then her chin, lifting her face up to kiss him.

It was sweet at first, but as soon as their tongues met in a dance, the fire started to flame up within their bodies. Soon enough, they could hear howls from the other boys, causing them to break away from one another. Kenna hid her face in Embry's chest, while Embry flipped them off. But of course, they stopped when they heard another car come screeching through the driveway. When the driver stepped out, almost all of guys and even Leah started to growl. Bella Swan walked around the car, just when Jacob started screaming from the pain.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked, as everyone else continued to growl at her. Kenna wasn't paying attention to what was happening, because the moment everyone started to growl, Kenna hid her face in Embry's chest. He could tell that her body was shaking, and immediately took her away from them, not caring what anyone else thought. Sure, he'd wanted to know if his best friend was okay, but his imprint was also important to him as well. He knew that his pack members would tell him if anything changes, and those who have imprints would also understand the need to be near their imprints.

Embry and Kenna had left the Black's place and headed toward Embry's house, since his mother wouldn't be home. When they got inside the house, Embry took Kenna's hand and walked her to the living room, and had her sit down on the couch. As he started to tend to the fire place, Kenna was already covered with a warm blanket. Once the fire was started, Embry was soon sitting by Kenna's side, as she rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her blonde curls, as her fingers made small designs along his shirt, covering his tight abs.

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Embry whispered, "All I could think about was you, Kenna. How much I wanted to hold you. Would I ever hold you again? As soon as I saw you, I knew this was it."

Kenna tilted her head up to look at him, and she asked, "What d-do you m-m-mean?"

He smiled and answered, "I knew that you were all I wanted and needed in life. Even if I were just a guy without supernatural powers or whatnot, you were it. You're what I want,"

Kenna smiled back, and gave him a soft kiss, as they basked in the glow of a sweet, eternal bliss that could probably...and hopefully...last forever...


	21. Chapter 21: Author Note, Please Read

**Author Note: Please Don't Skip**

 _Hey everyone, this is Tessa Anne here, and I have a question for you!_

 _I know that this story has been through a lot of up's and down's, but after it's been a good amount of time since I've written it, I'm now looking back at it. Obviously, there are a lot of grammar issues that needs to be addressed, and some of the chapters are all over the place after looking back at them. I've been contemplating on revising the story, but I also know that a part of me wanted to do a sequel to the story as well._

 _So, what I wanted to know is what you all think. Should I revise this story, or should I move on and work on a sequel?_

 _Please let me know either through a review or through PM, and I'll respond back as quickly as possible._

 _Thanks again, and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!_


	22. Chapter 22: Author Note, Don't Skip

**Author Note: Please Read**

I'm sorry for another author note, but just for the time being, I'm going to take a break from writing. I've experienced a back injury over the weekend recently, and I'm trying my hardest to get through the day with the pain I'm in. Not only that, but on Tuesday, February 20th, my paternal grandfather passed away. He hasn't been well in recent years, and he's been suffering from COPD for a couple of years, and have been on oxygen 24/7. He hasn't been doing well in recent months, and the last time I saw him, he's been living with his sisters after being put in a nursing rehab center for three weeks.

Please understand that I'm going through a rough time, and I need time to heal and mourn during a very difficult time in my life. Please know that I'm not putting writing aside completely, but only for a while so I can heal through this difficult time.

Sincerely,

Tessa Anne


End file.
